


Would Follow

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Implied Riku/Sora - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon can't help overhearing.
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Would Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I would like wet Leon (or Squall) with excessive sexiness. - Uzumaki
> 
> May 6, 2006.

Leon almost smiled as he stepped out of the shower, remnants of a nearly ice-cold shower clinging to his skin as he grabbed for the towel he'd left draped over a towel bar that threatened to fall off the wall if pulled wrong.

He could hear them. Still. And despite that nice cold icy and noise-blocking shower, just their muffled cries through the thin plaster had kept him desperately aroused. Somehow he should have known - Sora had brought a friend, one who glared protectively through dinner and one who kept a finger hooked on Sora's belt.

One who Leon couldn't help wanting to be beneath, in Sora's place, those aqua eyes watching him as he fought off orgasm with each thrust into his body.

Wrapping the towel over his shoulders to try to keep the his wet hair off his shoulders, Leon grabbed at the lotion sitting by the sink, unable to do more than drop to the floor and settle on the bathmat as he listened to the lovers in the next room.

His fingers were barely enough - his hands no substitute for the body of another, teasing him and bringing him to the brink of ecstasy. He knew the moan of Sora's climax and wished again to be in that tangle of bodies, claimed and perhaps even claiming.

As he came, he bit at the towel, listening to echoing moans and another climax on the other side of the wall.

And then he was just cold and wet, alone on the bathroom floor, wondering just how one asked to slip between the bodies of lovers and reap pleasure combined.

Or he could just kiss Sora in the morning, he decided as he cranked up the hot water and threw his towel back at the towel bar that sagged further on the wall. And whatever would follow -- would follow.


End file.
